


Wonder and fear

by KS_Claw



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elements combined from Rufftoons comics, In more ways than one, M/M, Pitch and North keep each other stable, Pre-Movie, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North and Pitch have known each other for a long time. This has a certain importance for events to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the North Pole

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a thought that went “What if North and Pitch knew each other, before the events in the official Dreamworks comic (and combining it a bit with Rufftoon’s one completed North comic) , where Pitch rejects becoming a Guardian?” And I decided to just run with it.

Nicholas St. North had known Pitch Black for a long time. They had first met when North had been a young, daring adventurer who went around wherever he could for possible treasures and adventures. One of these adventures had included venturing into the lair of Fear Itself, to fetch something that would cure an ailing king.

What North back then had not expected, had been for Fear to have a human form. And what surprised Pitch Black was how North was not just a fearless Cossack, but a man who had his own sense of aura, which was something in common with many spirits. He depended on humans for his own existence, and it was something Pitch had found intriguing. So rather than simply let North have his prize and waltz off, Pitch followed him through the shadows, back to the ailing king, and watched as North got his reward and basked in the glory and attention for a while, at least until the excitement wore off. Then North saddled his horse, and was quickly off to find his next adventure.

To make a long story short of it all, the two of them ended up becoming travelling companions, and eventually, much more intimate, though this was something they kept from other spirits or humans. And there was little that could deter this relationship, even as North became older and the stories about him began to change his age and appearance. While North found it uncomfortable at first, Pitch was there to support him.

And Pitch? Well, who knew how some things might have turned out if he had been completely left alone? It was good to have someone around who cared about your wellbeing. And even moreso, when they might know something you didn’t.

———————-

“Pitch?” North asked the other one night, after a long and very pleasurable session of lovemaking. “Has the Moon ever spoken to you?”

Pitch, who was feeling very comfortable and drowsy as he lay snuggled up against North, squinted sleepily at the other. “Mm… Why do you ask?” He mumbled. 

North hummed. “Well… you know how I have been meeting with a few others, yes? Sandman and Toothie, and sometimes Bunny?”

Pitch yawned before nodding. “You’ve mentioned, especially when it comes to teasing the rabbit about his spring festivals. And I know the others you speak of, though we’re at most on neutral terms. Why?”

“Man in Moon has been speaking to us.” The other said, “and he spoke to me last night, about you.” He was frowning as he said this, however, looking at Pitch with concern. “He says he wants you to come to the North Pole tomorrow, to become a Guardian.”

“A _‘Guardian?_ ’” Pitch asked with a raised brow, feeling a bit more awake, before he shifted around so he was on his side and could face North better. “And why would he not say that directly to me?”

“I wish I could say.” North huffed, “but the way he described it, your position sounded less like a Guardian, like how he described it for Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and myself.” He looked to Pitch with a concerned expression. “It sounded like he wanted to make you a prisoner.”

Pitch frowned.  _“Why?”_  
  
North grimaced, shrugging. “From what I could tell, it had a lot to do with the balance. Such as how he want you to leave children alone, to not frighten them.”

Pitch groaned, faceplanting into the pillow. “Oh for the love of… I’ve been around for millions of years, and all I’ve done is do my job!” He lifted his head, glowering at the pillow. “Who does he think he is!? I have never deliberately sought out children to harm them or anything!”

North rumbled in agreement, as he turned to lie on his side. “I tried to tell him otherwise. But apparently, he’s not very good at paying attention to others when they are speaking to him.”

“Understatement of the century.” Pitch fumed, looking up at the Russian. “You know I’m wary of that magic, North. I mean… to depend on childrens belief like that? It’s _dangerous!_ ” He grimaced, worried. “What will he do if I say no? Have me chained up?”

“I do not think he will take it that far.” The other said, now resting his hand on Pitch’s hip. “But I do not think he understands what he is asking. Besides, you and I both know you’re not being that terrible.”

Pitch sighed, laying his head back down. “I always tell myself that it could all have been so much worse. Maybe if I had been a lonely, miserable sod, with you not being there to keep a note on when I was overdoing it.” He snorted. “If the Moon is looking for corruption, he should be looking more in your direction. You and your ideas of spoiling children with presents…”

North snorted in amusement at that. “Which is where I have you come in, and warn me in advance of children who do not deserve presents.” He chuckled. “Or at least, alert me that they need to earn them properly.”

“Admit it, giving them coal is useful.” Pitch teased with a smirk. “it teaches the children a lesson, and it gives them something useful for their fireplaces.”

Both of them chuckled for a moment in amusement, before they paused slightly, looking at each other as they both realized something.

“I think,” North said slowly, “that I might have an idea.”

“I think I might have one too.” Pitch agreed. “But you first.”

“We can find a way to keep you from getting trapped,” North said, “and then at the same time keep the balance. You are starting to get names in other places, you should be somewhat safe.”

“And I can disguise myself, so there should be no suspicions.” The Boogeyman replied. “But what about tomorrow?”

The Russian grinned at his lover for a moment. “We put on a show. No one, not even yeti, are aware of our relationship.”

“And with the way we meet, with you using your snowglobes and I my shadows, the Man in the Moon has never seen us together.” Pitch agreed, stroking his chin in thought. “The others… I do not think they suspect, but it never hurts to be careful.”

“We might have to… not meet up for some time.” North said, a bit more solemn. “Which, I will not lie, will be difficult.”

The other chuckled softly, before he leaned over to kiss North deeply. 

“Then we better make the most of it. And then I can tell you my own idea.”

———————————

The meeting the following morning had to have been the most fun that North had experienced for some time. It was actually rather fun to pretend that he and Pitch had never really met before, and Pitch was an excellent actor, being completely bemused as he and North were introduced.

Tooth and Sandy’s wary attitudes did get a bit on North’s nerves, however. If they only knew Pitch the way he did, then they wouldn’t be so damn quick to dismiss the other, when Pitch threw a tantrum.

And oh, the ‘tantrum’ was spectacular. The way Pitch’s robes flared about him and he slammed his staff into the floor, and his very righteous anger, it was all an amazing thing to watch, and if the others hadn’t been there, North would have been tempted to sweep Pitch off his feet and carry him off to his private rooms.

Instead, he had to act surprised and affronted, and just a bit frustrated at how Pitch ‘refused’ his role as a Guardian. 

Finally Pitch stormed off in his fury, and North could just look after him. Tooth flew up to North, smiling kindly. “Don’t take it so hard, North. There will be other Guardians.” She told him.

North almost snorted at her. Hopefully, he would be able to get her and the others to understand the real importance of the balance, and not the kind of nonsense that the Man in the Moon had been feeding them.

Because yes, protecting the children was important. But Pitch was also the key to this protection.


	2. The end of the Dark Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Ages are coming to a close. The plan that North and Pitch cooked up is still ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice a slightly difference to the canon from Rufftoon's comics o3o

The end of the Dark Ages was a rough time for both North and Pitch. Pitch knew better than anyone that humans needed to be allowed to move forward, and had honestly been working himself nearly to the brink of exhaustion to get people to fear less. Less fear meant that there was more room for logic and less for superstition, which in return meant less power for the spirits or demons who fed off of that.

Most of those kinds of spirits respected Pitch Blacks authority on such matters, as he would also provide a way for them to still survive. There was a reason that he carried the title of _Nightmare King_ , after all, and he always gave an honest choice to those who would follow him. It was one of those things that made North feel so proud of him, because while Pitch could be stern, he was never unfair. Yet at the same time, North's pride was always with a slight bittersweet tinge to it.

Not because North was jealous, goodness no! But it was more the fact that his fellow Guardians refused to see all the good that Pitch really did. He had nearly gotten himself killed by outing a bloody _Light Demon_ , and the others, Bunny in particular, had muttered about how it had served him right.

On top of it, it had taken a lot of energy for Pitch to keep the demon focused on him, rather than allow it in its own rage to wreck havoc on the humans it had been causing trouble for. One of them in particular, had been a little boy with a harelip, who might have become another target, if Pitch had not stepped in and gotten the boy away from the demon, and the town it was residing in. Afterward, Pitch had used his remaining strength to make certain they got to the next town, before he managed to call for help from the few that he could trust, North included.

The boy, for the moment, was now being taken care of by some of Pitch's more loyal followers, while North was taking care of Pitch. The large Russian was gently rubbing an ointment over Pitch's back, where the demons claws had scratched him. The Nightmare King on his part hissed softly in pain, then began to slowly relax under North's gentle, experienced hands as the ointment began to work.

"It was a very brave thing you did." North told him gently, "saving the child like that."

Pitch managed a smile, even as he winced from feeling a sore spot being touched. "Nngh... Well, I may live on their fear... but he hadn't done anything wrong." He grimaced slightly. "Besides, he was too much at risk of ending up on the pyre, along with that old woman they'd already claimed as a witch. No one would stop to think that he simply suffered from a harmless deformity." He sighed, shaking his head.

"This can't go keep going on, Nicholas. The Dark Ages need to end."

North nodded. "The Moon thinks the same." He said, though he scowled slightly at that. "Unfortunately, he believes it is _your_ fault that the Dark Ages are still going strong."

"He would." Pitch muttered, but he sounded more tired than bitter. Both he and North had by now given up on the Moon ever seeing proper reason, when it came to Pitch. They would need to do something very desperate if they were going to make the Moon, or even just the other Guardians, see reason when it came to the Balance.

"It reminds me..." Pitch then said slowly, "are we still going to follow through with our original plan?"

"Of course." North said with a nod. "And with this recent incident, I do not think it would be too much trouble to get the Guardians riled up." He frowned a bit at that. "Though... perhaps we should wait, if only a little. That demon gave you quite a beating, and I would not like the others to cause more harm."

Pitch chuckled softly at that. "I appreciate the concern, Nicholas." He sighed, before leaning back against the other, and letting North pull him into a warm embrace. "And I plan on being careful."

"And what of your little travel companion?" North asked.

"Baba Yaga* offered to take care of him." Pitch replied, "and I know her. She can be a very stern teacher, but she won't mistreat him. Even told me she would find a way to take care of his hairlip, so he won't be rejected, if he should wish to return to the human world when he gets older."

"Good." North hummed, nuzzling Pitch's neck, before giving a heavy sigh. "If only they knew the good work you really do." He muttered.

Pitch just smiled tiredly, brushing his fingers through North's beard. " _You_ know, Nicholas." He said quietly, "and that's more than enough for me."  
\------------------------------------------

The Dark Ages, just as North and Pitch hoped, did not end quietly. They ended with a mighty bang, in the form of a dramatic 'final' battle above a town in Germany in 1566.

And when Pitch allowed the Sandman to have the 'honor' of defeating him, the Guardians and the Moon took it as a sign that the Dark Ages had disappeared along with him, and no doubt with Pitch having been left permanently terrified of the Dreamweaver.

North knew better, of course. It would also mean that he would be unable to meet with Pitch again for some time, even though they still had a lot of work to do. But it would be worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter note *: While Baba Yaga is most of the time seen as a villanous character in Russian folklore, there have been other times where she helps out a hero out of her own free will (though at times she's either tricked or has a favor done for her first). Of course, it is likely that most of the Guardians (with North as a solid exception, given how he is Russian himself, and thus would know the folklore), would see her as a continuous "evil" kind of character, who would do more harm than good to children. In this version however, she may come across as a very powerful old witch with a bad reputation, maybe even one made on purpose so people don't *just* seek her out unless she decides otherwise. (I seem to recall in one version of Vasilisa the Beautiful, of how the hero working to rescue her, has to use a sort of rhyme/spell just to get to Baba Yaga's front door, because otherwise the house with its chickenfeet keeps its back to whoever shows up).


	3. Chapter 3: At Baba Yaga's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been one and a half century since the battle of the Dark Ages. North visits Pitch at Baba Yaga's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed Rufftoon's little boy from her Pitch fancomics for this chapter, and gave him a name o3o The meaning of it, among a few other things, is at the end of the chapter.

Baba Yaga's house was special, but not simply because of its chicken feet that it walked on. It was sentient in its own way, which showed in the way it gladly turned its front to some visitors, while with others it showed its rear unless the visitor could prove they had no hostile intentions. (1)

North was always greeted by the front, the house practically bouncing on the spot when it recognized him (he suspected that had the house had something like a tail, it would have been wagging it like mad too). He always laughed and patted it on its fence posts, before the house lowered itself so he could go inside. He knocked on the door for good measure, for while the house would welcome him, its owner was not always in the mood for visitors.

This day however, the door opened without trouble and North stepped inside, smiling at the sight that met him as he shrugged off his coat and put that and his hat on the nearby coatrack.

The house was so much bigger on the inside than one would think, and somewhat parted up in sections. One half was where Baba Yaga made her potions and concoctions along with her cooking, her kettle bubbling away while the old crone herself was bent over it, muttering to herself as she worked. She glanced up and greeted North with an absentminded wave, and North smiled and nodded to her, before turning to look to her other guests.

Pitch had been staying here since the last battle of the Dark Ages, recovering well from his injuries and spending time with the boy, who was not much of a boy anymore. Baba Yaga gave the boy the name Vadim(2) after she found out much to her scorn that the child didn’t even have a Christian name due to his deformed lip, which she took care of with little trouble (leaving only a very light scar where the deformity once was). Which explained why the child was also sensitive to the spirit world, she had told Pitch and North when they had first brought him to her. Names had power, and where in most places a child was given a name almost right after it’s birth to protect it, other places could be careless and leave the children vulnerable to more malevolent spirits. (3)

But Vadim was safe with Baba Yaga, and even more so because he was taken in by the Nightmare King. And North could tell that Pitch made a good parental figure, much like he truly was in the rest of the world, even though most Light spirits couldn’t see it. The boy was growing up strong and healthy, and was very wise beyond his years, one of the few remains from his life as a street urchin. The rest of his wisdom came from the knowledge that he soaked up like a sponge. If anything, Baba, Pitch and North all agree on that Vadim would grow up to become a mighty Warlock some day.

But for now, he was content to just sit with Pitch while studying, listening and taking notes as Pitch explained something to him. Both of them were so preoccupied by this that it took them a good while before they realized North was even there, watching them with a small smile while leaning up against a supporting post. When the boy noticed, it was because he took a moment to sit up and stretch for a moment, and then he blinked when he realized there was someone with them besides the old crone.

“North!” Vadim exclaimed, and quickly got up. He was so tall now, almost to North’s shoulder, but the Guardian of Wonder could still pick him up with a laugh before giving him a mighty bear hug. Pitch followed at a patient distance, though he didn’t fight when North pulled him in for a hug as well. From the way he returned it the best he could, North knew he had missed him too.

“I thought you had to prepare for the yule festivals!” Vadim said happily, “that it would be months before we saw you again!”

“Yeti help take care of making the toys now.” North replied with a smile, as he pulled away from them. “And they are pretty good with initiative. I told them I was taking the reindeer out, so they get some exercise. They know it takes a while, so I have plenty of time.”

“We should get out more ourselves.” Pitch sighed, as they all went back to the table. Baba Yaga had already puttered over there, using her magic to easily put aside the books they’d been working on. None of them objected, as really, a break from studying could be good too, and the tea and snacks she had set up were a welcome distraction.

“It is good to see you too, Madame Yaga.(4)” North rumbled to her jovially. “How have you been?”

“Just doing my own, North. I’m glad to see that flying salve(5) is still working wonders on your reindeer.” She smirked. “What do you tell your yeti and elves, I wonder, about how your reindeer fly?”

“I try not to tell them too much.” The Russian said, “though I suspect they believe I use it to go visit a lover.”

They were all silent for a moment, before Baba Yaga burst out laughing, while Pitch just shook his head with an amused smirk. Vadim was giggling himself, before he helped pouring up some tea for them all, while North just watched them all with a smirk.

“And the other Guardians?” Pitch asked, deciding to cut to the chase.  
  
"Eh..." North waved his hand a bit. "Sandy is the only one getting out and about nowadays. Tooth sends out her fairies, while Bunny... well, his eggs can walk. They sometimes visit at the Pole, but other than that, they have become....How to put it...?"  
  
"Stagnant?" Vadim suggested.

"Lazy." Baba Yaga stated drily.  
  
Pitch just raised a brow. "A bit too caught up in their roles?"

North frowned, trying to think of a good answer. When he couldn't find one, he eventually shrugged. "All of the above? I mean, I am busy with my toys, but I at least take my time to get out there. Speaking of which, Pitch!" He then added quickly. "Krampus has been a good help in Germany! Really knows how to sniff out the naughty children."

Baba Yaga snorted a laugh at that. "Ah, so long as he doesn't try to eat any of them."

"I made certain he wouldn't." Pitch said calmly, "but I have given North permission to step in, if Krampus crosses the line in other ways."

"It has not come to that yet, at least." North chuckled, "but I did compliment on his coat, and how it would look lovely in front of Madame Yaga's hearth, should he cross the line."

That earned him another laughing fit from the crone while Pitch almost snorted his tea.  
\-------------------

"Maybe I should get out in the world again." Pitch said thoughtfully. He and North had retreated to the porch of the house to watch the stars. It was a night with no moon, so they didn't fear getting discovered, and North had his warm coat wrapped around them both.

"It has changed quite a bit over the past one and a half century." North hummed. "Pestilence has had its fun, and retreated to Asia. People are not so superstitious anymore, either. I haven't seen a demon in a long time, with the exception of Krampus." He looked down at Pitch. "I think the world could use a few nightmares though. Sandy sometimes does his job a bit too well."

"It's that sand of his..." Pitch snorted in annoyance. "I'm sure the Moon encourages him too."

"Hard to say." North said with a shrug, before he sighed. "Bunny gets encouraged too. Gets eager with the thaw. Toothy... I do not know about how she does things with memories."

Pitch shrugged. "Eh. You and her are probably the only two, who wouldn't get overeager, unless really pushed."

"Well, she did try to take my head off, for taking Vadim's tooth."

The other paused at that. " _...What?_ "

North chuckled. "You should have seen her face. She had invited me over, but I had snuck in, and by complete coincidence I found a special hiding spot with just one little box. I looked it over with a bit of magic, and what do you know? It was Vadims tooth! One he must have lost before you took him to Madame Yaga."

Pitch was frowning in thought for a second, before he snorted in realization. "So that's what she was talking about!" At North's curious look, he explained. "Remember Basel, in 1566? During the fight, she called to me about Vadim, told me he was 'gone.' She must have found his tooth, and because Baba Yaga always has had a certain part in the balance(6), she must have thought..." He shook his head. "Ah, poor Tooth. And to think I laughed at her. I wonder what she would think, if she knew that Vadim is alive and well, and growing up to become a fine warlock."

North chuckled softly, nuzzling Pitch gently. "Maybe she would finally see you the way I do. Even if not entirely so."

"Mmm, perhaps." Pitch chuckled. "I do worry about her obsession with teeth, though. One day, it's going to get her into trouble. Anyway... you said she nearly took your head off?"

The Russian snickered at that. "Ahh, yes. She got rather upset when she saw I had the box, and I tried to make a brave escape, just to yank her chain." Pitch snorted at that. "And then she cornered me with her swords. She was quite upset and set her fairies on me, chasing me out of the palace!"

"Serves you right." The other chuckled, then sighed. "Hmm, that sidetracked us completely though. What do you think, North? Should I try to go out into the world again?"

"Not without some means of protection." North rumbled, pulling Pitch closer in his embrace. "Other light spirits are a little _too_ enthusiastic about hunting in the name of the Moon. I think some of them are trying to get into his good graces, and become Guardians themselves."

"Fools..." Pitch sighed. "They don't know what they're getting into. And I have been cooped up here for too long... Maybe I should bring Vadim. He needs to be among humans too, to really learn his craft."

"In that case, he should have another name, just to be on the safe side." North said sincerely. "With Madame Yaga giving him his true name(7), he would need protection. And you too, for that matter."

Pitch raised a brow at that. "And what kind of protection did you have in mind?"

North quirked a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This is something I've seen in a few fairytales with Baba Yaga. Sometimes she'll be outside her own house waiting for the hero, in others the hero has to say a spell in order to make the house turn around so they can come inside. 
> 
> 2) VADIM (pronounced vuh-DEEM): A rare Russian name which some etymologists believe must have its root in Slavic vadit or vedet, meaning "to know," because pagan magicians were called veduny, "the knowing ones."
> 
> 3) This was true for some Scandinavian countries at least. In the very old days, when Scandinavians were very firm believers of the supernatural on top of being Christians, one common superstition was that a newborn baby had to be baptised as quick as possible after being born, in order to protect it from the trolls and fairies of the Underworld who might otherwise kidnap it or make a changeling swap. They might still do it later, just to cause mischief among humans, but being baptised worked as a safety charm while the child was a baby.
> 
> 4) "Baba" is often used as a reference to older women, or in this case 'crones'. I figured North would prefer calling Baba Yaga "Madame" instead out of respect. She most likely doesn't care either way, but manners go a long way sometimes.
> 
> 5) A common idea was that witches used a "flying salve" for their riding animals to make them fly. In some stories about Santa Claus (mainly in popular movie media such as "Santa Claus is coming to town"), the reindeer get their ability to fly from magic corn. I figured since North is interacting with witchy elements, why not mix the mythology up a bit?
> 
> 6) Baba Yaga's name alone translates to a lot of things, Slavic and Russian being just among the few. In Slavic paganism, she is a possibly a goddess of death or a spirit guide to "the other side." And where better to hide someone, than in the house of someone related to Death? 
> 
> 7) I can't remember where exactly it originates from, but in some stories, magic users especially choose to have two names. Their True Name they were given at birth, and a second name that's meant as a sort of protection, especially against other magic users or sometimes deities/malevolent spirits.


	4. Pitch and Vadim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit from Pitch's POV before chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different version of Rufftoon's comic "Light and Shadow." Pitch is not as much of an asshole as most people think he is in this version.

When Pitch thought back on things, he often found himself feeling slightly amused at the thought, of how he had broken what some spirits considered a golden rule, while others ignored it completely:

_Do not get attached to humans._

For the most part, it was a fair precaution. Humans lived such short lives, at least for the most part. With the boy, it had been... different.

He could still remember that day too. He had just left the Sandman's company, having mocked him for believing Pitch to be responsible for the witch hunts (honestly, humans had a thing called free will? And those were grown humans. Pitch had been doing his to reign in any fear dominating them, but it was _slow_ work, which other spirits seemed to either forget or take for granted.)

And there the boy had been, having seen him. Pitch had only smiled at him and motioned for him to be quiet, simply because he didn't want the boy to become the next target. The people of this town were already on edge...

Pitch soon found out why. A witch hunter was reading a list of accusations over a poor old hag, but it was no ordinary hunter either. No, he had an 'extra passenger' one might say, in the form of a very bad tempered Light Demon.

A such creature in this town, and a boy whose presence practically screamed sensitivity to the supernatural? The poor child might as well have a bright red target painted on his chest! The Nightmare King knew he had to do something, and a quite desperate move at that.

So he blew the demons cover, pretending it was an accident in order to draw the beasts' attention. It chased Pitch down, cornering him in an alleyway, and while Pitch managed to lose his staff and suffered severe burns and temporary blindness, it was all worth it. The child was safe, and Pitch got the boy to follow him as he left the town.

The boy was a clever child, it turned out. He had survived on his own for quite a long time, having had to rely on the kindness of strangers coming to the town. But lately, he had been suffering, because the witch hunts had caused people to become suspicious of him, mostly due to the minor deformity of his harelip. It made Pitch roll his eyes. It was things like that, such ignorance, that was the reason he was working on getting fear lessened in these Dark Ages, so that ignorance and fear would give way to knowledge and enlightment.

His train of thought had been interrupted by a pack of wild dogs, who had sensed weak prey. Had Pitch not been so weakened from the attack, he would have beaten the mutts off himself, but instead all he could do was offer the boy advice in the form of climbing a sturdy enough tree, if he could find one. Which the boy thankfully succeeded in, before nightfall.

Night brought on the full moon, unfortunately, and Pitch could only grimace at the feeling of the Man in the Moon's judging light, shining on the boy and then on Pitch. The Nightmare King bared his teeth at the moon with a growl.

"Would you rather have the boy eaten by wild dogs?" He scowled. The Moon did not answer, because of course he didn't. He only talked to anyone who was _worthy_  of it. (Stars, but that part had honestly always rankled Pitch.)

It made him think of North as well however, and he sighed, huddling in the shade of the tree. It had been a long time since he'd last seen North, but with the full moon so bright and clear, he didn't dare call for him or anyone else through a charm he had hidden under his robes (it had thankfully not been broken by the Light Demon.) He did miss him though, and hoped they would be reunited soon.

Morning came, and the wild dogs had run off, tempted away by a wounded animal. The boy managed to climb down from the tree and he and Pitch had continued on their way, though Pitch had found himself in need of support as his injuries had not gotten better during the night (again, he blamed the moon. Moon and sunlight was not good for him.)

They eventually made it to a farm, where the boy found a hiding place in the back. There was a shaded corner where Pitch could rest, and the boy found some edible leftovers in the pigsty there in the form of some burned bread. When biting into some however, he yelped when a tooth came out. It had surprised him, and Pitch had found himself pulling the boy into an embrace, comforting the child by telling him how it was completely normal. And somehow, it had lead on to him telling the boy about the Tooth Fairy, followed by the other Guardians.

It was a small comfort that the boy didn't really care about them (except maybe North, Pitch noted with pleasure). But then, he had not really grown up with the stories about them. By the time they finished talking, Pitch found he had regained a bit of strength, just enough to use the charm from North. And just as he had hoped, there was help close by in the form of Baba Yaga, who had been passing through the area.

The old crone didn't hesitate to aid Pitch in being returned to his realm, nor did she object to Pitch asking for her aid in taking care of the boy. And when Pitch had regained a bit more strength, he managed to finally call for North, who didn't hesitate to respond.

He really shouldn't be surprised that North and the boy got along like a house on fire. The boy was absolutely fascinated by the massive Russian, and North was only happy to tell the boy about some of the adventures he had shared with Pitch. And afterward, Pitch was pampered thoroughly by North, while Baba Yaga showed the boy (who would eventually be given the name "Vadim") how to make a simple, but very nourishing soup.

North's compliments on how proud he was of Pitch for helping the child was... good. It warmed Pitch in more ways than one, and it made it easier to forget about the judgmental moonlight he had been forced to suffer through only a night before.

Who cared what the hell the Man in the Moon or Sandman or the Tooth Fairy believed about him? Pitch had North, and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
